Just Because I Can 3: Do Me Right
by VongolaDecima027
Summary: Tsuna comes up with a plan to help his scowling skylark experience the fun of Halloween. With the promise of a surprise in the air, Kyoya can't help but agree to his lover's ridiculous request of going to a party at Underground. Will Tsuna's surprise be enough to catch the skylark's interest or will he regret his decision? The third installment to the Just Because I Can series.


**Decima says: Hello everyone! Yeah, yeah. I know I'm supposed to be finishing up Brotherly Love, but a lot of stuff has gotten in the way, and I really don't have time to put the finishing touches on yet. Trust me, it's nearly done. I just have to touch up some stuff. **

**Anyway, to make up for it, I through this together. This song has been in my head for about two weeks now, and I just HAD to write a fic with this song in it. Then I remembered that I have this Just Because I Can series...thing that everyone seems to like a lot. So, I said, "Hell, why not? Just do it!" Ha, Nike...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if my hands even touched the plot to this series, Tsuna would have been in a wheelchair after being ran through and gangbanged so many times. I don't own the song either.**

**Warnings: A Teasing Tsuna and a Horny Hibari. You can see some Chrome and Dino bashing if you look for it; trust me, it's there. **

* * *

**Just Because I Can 3: Do Me Right| Dancing with the Devil's Delight **

* * *

The night was calmer than usual. A full moon was still trying to reach its peak in the dark sky, and was covered every once in a while by thick, black clouds. No stars were out with it, and no breeze ruffled the bare trees as two figures walked down the street.

It was almost eerie how quiet it was in Namimori, considering it wasn't too late in the evening. It was only around 11:00 PM (23:00), and there were still a few straggling trick or treaters who were out and about. Other than the two lovers, the streets were empty. Not that a certain skylark was complaining.

Tsuna stayed close to his boyfriend, mentally wishing he had actually grabbed a hoodie or something to go with his costume. There was no wind blowing at all, but there sure was a hell of a chill outside, and it was bothering him. The forever stoic sex god silently strolled beside the brunette, a light uncharacteristic smirk tugging the corner of his lips as he tried to figure out what his "surprise" would be.

Kyoya Hibari had half a mind to ditch this stupid rave just so he could fuck his delicious uke into his kitchen table like he planned to do earlier. However, the most he was able to get was a Grade A blowjob before the previously mentioned uke started babbling about how he wanted to leave because they were going to be late. So, with great effort on Kyoya's part, they showered and left home around 10:30 (22:30).

Fake red eyes lustily admired the sexy yet adorable-looking devil beside him. His lover seemed to think that it was good idea to cling onto the raven's arm as they walked down the deserted street. Honestly, there was nothing to be scared of out here, especially when you're walking with any member of the Hibari family. "Scared, Sawada? You know, my dick will always keep you safe."

The used-to-be pornstar's head snapped up and a rosy blush graced his strangely cold cheeks. "Wh-what the hell, Kyoya! You nearly screwed me in the shower before we left, isn't that good enough?" Even to Tsuna's ears that was a stupid question. Ever since they had officially started dating two years ago, the raven's sexual cravings were getting out of control. Tsuna knew his body could handle it, but he just hoped sex wasn't the only thing keeping the raven by his side.

Kinda weird coming from the guy that was used to getting his ass drilled by several different men almost every other night.

"Not even," was the skylark's blunt reply. "It's not 'good enough' until my dick is in that tight ass of yours, making you scream and moan when I fuck you deep-"

"Lalalalala," Tsuna screamed while covering his ears with his red glove-covered hands. "I can't hear you! Shut up! Shut up, you perverted bird, or no surprise for you later tonight!"

The older male shrugged one shoulder then snickered as his little devil ran ahead of him. The red-clad teen wailed suddenly then glared back at his lover when he grabbed his tail to pull him back towards him. "Don't try to run away from me, omnivore. I don't want you getting attacked out here. It's dangerous."

The shorter of the two snorted at that one. Tsuna rolled his warm eyes as he remembered how much of a worry-wart his Kyo-kun had become after high school was over. "If anyone was to attack me, Kyoya, it'd be you."

"Indeed I would, and I wanna keep it that way." A smirk graced Hibari's face once again as Tsuna sputtered and muttered something about "twisted boyfriends".

A pale arm wrapped itself around his slim shoulders and the brunette smiled to himself as they continued down the street.

* * *

**(((1827 is canon!)))**

* * *

The youngest of the Hibari clan wrinkled his nose in disgust. The intense smell of fish and lake water completely clouded his senses as he eyed the run down warehouse where this ridiculous rave was supposedly held. It was a large, abandoned building; apparently the other former warehouses had been torn down years ago.

It was a five story building, with a few windows at the top floor that were either busted out and/or so dirty that you couldn't see through them. The layers of brick on the building were crumbling and falling apart, and a long system of moss had trailed up the left side of the building.

The neon red and yellow sign flashed on and off, showing the name of the hideout, "Namimori Underground". The raven sighed, closing his temporary red orbs. He had only been here once, and that was to pick up some of Tsuna's belongings so he wouldn't have to go there anymore.

However, now, the scenery was slightly different. The Halloween decorations were nice and all, but in Kyoya's opinion, the place was a trashy, shithole of a warehouse-turned-whorehouse that needed to be erased from existence.

And he honestly didn't want to be within 20 feet of this place. Not that he was afraid of the people inside; hell no, that was not the case! The only reason the skylark felt...uncomfortable was because he was afraid his adorable Tsunayoshi would go back to his old life as an Underground worker. The simple thought of _his_ uke going back to letting multiple men and women touch him, violate and use him for their own pleasure, made the possessive beast within the young police officer growl in irritation.

He'd be damned if he let that happen.

"Herbivore," he huffed, rubbing his forehead in slight annoyance before continuing. "Are you sure you want to go in there?….Sawada?"

Feeling slightly out of character, red eyes frantically looked around for his short lover who had seemingly disappeared. "Tsunayoshi, where the hell did you go? Tsuna!"

Silence greeted him along with the subtle sounds of seagulls and the water hitting the shoreline. The raven sighed again, finding no other alternative other than to go inside that damned building. There was nowhere else his herbivore could've gone that fast anyways.

Swallowing his dignity, he marched inside and was immediately greeting with even more silence than before. There inside hallway was just as dingy and shady-looking as the outside of the building. There was this lone doorway at the very end of the hall, veiled with a thick red curtain with rips at the end. From what Tsuna told him, it was actually supposed to be some "mysterious gateway to your wildest fantasy" or some other crap Kyoya chose not to listen to at the time.

"Tsunayoshi," he hissed, falsely red eyes narrowing as he approached the curtain. The muffled sound of hard bass and people screaming over each other made the skylark frown. "This surprise of yours had better be worth putting me through this." Kyoya quickly pushed the curtains apart and _almost_ flinched as the blaring music and obnoxiously bright neon lights invaded his senses.

Key word being almost, since Hibaris don't flinch at anything; not even in the face of death.

Techno was blasting to the max and it was nearly deafening. Kyoya sneered at the morons who crowded the dance floor in such ridiculous costumes. For instance, some purple-haired chick was in some retarded looking Lady Gaga space outfit and pulling it off miserably. There was a couple dressed as Tarzan and Jane, which would have been fine, if the couple hadn't been about 200 lbs overweight. Then there was some douchebag who was actually wearing the stereotypical paste-face vampire costume.

Hell, it was safe to say that he, Kyoya Hibari, was the hottest looking guy here. Well, besides his Tsunayoshi, of course, if he knew where the hell he was!

The tall raven made a promise to himself that he would drill that bubble ass to death when they got home, and everyone knows that Hibaris don't break promises. Soon, the police officer spied a bar and decided to go ahead and order a Popper. Normally, his lips would never touch a drop of alcohol, even though Tsuna, Fon, and Alaude constantly tried to get him to loosen up. However, since he was dragged here with hopes of amazing sex with his insanely fuckable lover, he knew was gonna need something stronger to tolerate the crowding.

The bartender was a tall guy with curly blonde hair and was wearing a tight looking cowboy costume. Kyoya couldn't help but admit that the guy was good-looking, but he wasn't the skylark's type; he was probably an idiot.

"Would you like a pint of blood, mister vampire?" See, like he thought; an idiot. The raven resisted the urge to smack the blonde dumbass into the nearest wall while he calmly ordered his drink. The skylark rolled his red eyes as blondie flashed him a bright smile before turning his back to prep the drink.

Narrow eyes scanned his temporary hell. The room was filled with drunk herbivores jerking and stumbling all over the floor. Some couples were even dry humping while they danced, and others justed grabbed the nearest willing person to grind and rub on. The skylark didn't expect anything less; this _was_ a Halloween party hosted by the notorious Namimori Underground after all. Of course there were people throwing off their clothes and humping anything within a 2 foot radius.

Much to his chagrin, that purple-haired Lady Gaga wannabe was now winking and licking her lips at him. Kyoya wrinkled his nose in disgust and quickly whipped back around on the barstool as his drink was placed in front of him. He quickly downed the vodka and lemon-lime soda mixture, but was still irritated that he hadn't seen ass nor face of his sexy devil the whole time he was in here.

He almost wondered whether his uke was abducted by one of his previous cock-buddies before all the lights suddenly shut off. Then, a lone red light was shining off in the far corner, revealing the host of this party.

The owner of Namimori Underground, Kawahira Sanji bka Checkerface, was dressed up in a mask and and an iron hat that had a partially drawn checker design on it. The metal eyes of the mask were red with a gold trim and face was uncovered except for a scar, a checker design and an irritating smirk. He also wore a dark brown trench coat and was holding a cane in one hand. The host was standing on a stage, perfectly equipped with a stripper pole and some platforms with empty glass cases where more dancers could display themselves.

Checkerface tapped the microphone with his cane then cleared his throat. "Hello everybody! Thanks for coming to the Namimori Underground Halloween party!" Kyoya allowed his eyes to roll at that one. That prick actually had the audacity to sound proud of his "business". "Alright, it's time for the main event! I present to you an ex-employee of mine, who must have been a stripper in a past life-" Red eyes widened gradually as a slim, equally red figure stepped up behind the host. "Number 27: Natsu!"

The youngest skylark smirked proudly. So this was his lover's surprise; little Tsunayoshi was going to perform for him? What a good uke he had.

'Natsu' blushed lightly while muttering some banter to Checkerface before taking the mike and flashing his best and brightest smile. "This song is for my awesomely perverted boyfriend who's in here somewheeerrreee…" Temporary golden orange eyes scanned the room finally spying the dark figure eyeing him lecherously from the bar.

"There he is! KYO-BABY! I LOVE YOOUUUU!" The short brunette could have sworn he saw his Kyoya glare at him, but that didn't matter as the lights started to flash and the music started to play.

_(You know what I like)_  
_(Know-Know I-I)_

_Do it._  
_(Do it, do it)_

_Feel like getting dirty now,  
1, 2, 3 – My pants are down.  
Not gonna reason, you're gonna do, whatever I like.  
'Cause I'm happy as a clam tonight.  
_

Golden eyes mischievously narrowed at his boyfriend whose lips were curved into an almost smile. Slim, feminie hips slowly started to shake and rock to the beat as he sang back into the mike.

_I want everything, baby._  
_Everything, baby._  
_You know what I like.  
__(You know what I like)_

_I need everything, baby._  
_Everything, baby._  
_And you're doing me right._

_When you're out with all your friends,_  
_And you got money to spend,_  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right.  
__(Do it, do it)_

_When I tell that I wanna,_  
_In the club, or in the corner._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right.  
(Do it, do it)_

_Lick me, slap me, do it, do it._  
_Do me right, there's nothing to it._

A seductive smirk graced Tsuna's face as he rolled his hips to the beat of the music. He shimmied his taut ass across the stage to the stripper pole, wrapping a tiny hand around it and slowly walking in a teasing circle. Kyoya had already ordered another Popper, but he hadn't took his eyes off the stage, or rather the red clad ass that was on it. He was seriously going to screw Tsuna's brains out when they got home.

If they made it that far out the door, that is.

Said brunette was grinding up and down the stripper pole, working his ass in circles and slowly pumping his hips into the smooth metal then working his way back up. Burnt orange orbs transitioned into bright gold as he spied his boyfriend already shifting into the crowd to get closer to the stage.

_It's 'bout time you ice my cake._  
_Want someone who milks my shake._  
_Want to impress me?_  
_Don't interest me, with your talk._  
_'Cause happiness is a loaded gun._

___I want everything, baby._  
_Everything, baby._  
_You know what I like.  
(You know what I like)_

___I need everything, baby_  
_Everything, baby._  
_And you're doing me right._

The tall raven was pushing through the mass of swaying bodies, lust clouding his vision as his pants started to become unbearably tight. He could clearly see his sexy eye candy smirking at him as he worked his hot body against the pole. The ex-pornstar moved with the lyrics of the song, wrapping a leg around the pole to hump it hard and Kyoya swore his mouth went dry.

_When you're out with all your friends,_  
_And you got money to spend,_  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right. _  
_(Do it, do it)_

_When I tell that I wanna,_  
_In the club, or in the corner._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right. _  
_(Do it, do it)_

_When you're out with all your friends,_  
_And you got money to spend,_  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right. _  
_(Do it, do it)_

_When I tell that I wanna,_  
_In the club, or in the corner._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right. (Do it, do it)_

_Lick me, slap me, do it, do it._  
_Do me right, there's nothing to it._

Red eyes locked on to golden ones, the taller man finally reach the front of the stage to see his slut up close. Maybe its because the two drinks were finally starting to kick in with a slight buzz, but good Lord, Tsuna almost didn't look human. He reminded the skylark of a devilish nymph, seductively grinding and shaking his tight ass against that pole. The brunette eventually structed across the stage, twerking his hips left and right until he made his way in front of the raven. Tsuna kneeled down then teasingly put his finger in his mouth, letting his small tongue swirl and flick over the digit before tracing it down his exposed chest and stomach.

With his wicked grin in place, the stripper dipped his hand into his pants and tilted his head back, breathing out a soft moan as he played with the swollen head. He slowly pumped himself a few times before pulling out and pressing his dirtied hand to his Kyo-kun's lips. A light blush made its way onto Tsuna's face as a pink tongue darted out to lick the clear fluid dripping from his hand.

Ohh, the things that tongue would be doing to him later tonight...

_I want you in my bed, all right.  
Can't sleep without my fix tonight.  
It's not polite or lady like.  
Can't sleep without my fix tonight.  
Do it right, do it right, do it right,  
Do me right, do me right, do me right.  
(Right)_

The golden-eyed devil slid off the stage into his boyfriend's waiting arms then turned around to grind his ass into Kyoya's ever stiffening erection. The raven nearly growled in appreciation. He pulled his uke closer to lick the heated collarbone then slowly trailed his tongue up behind a highly sensitive ear, receiving a pleased sigh in return. Tsuna rolled his hips slowly before dipping down and slowly bringing his ass back up for his lover to grab.

_When you're out with all your friends,_  
_And you got money to spend,_  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right.  
(Do it, do it)_

_When I tell that I wanna,_  
_In the club, or in the corner._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right.  
(Do it, do it)_

_When you're out with all your friends,_  
_And you got money to spend,_  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right.  
(Do it, do it)_

_When I tell that I wanna,_  
_In the club, or in the corner._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right-right._  
_Do me right.  
(Do it, do it)_

_Lick me, slap me, do it, do it._  
_Do me right, there's nothing to it._

_Lick me, slap me, do it, do it._  
_Do me right, there's nothing to it_

The shorter male hissed as pale hands fisted themselves in his unkempt hair followed by pale pink lips crushing into his own. God, how he loved when the youngest Hibari's tongue ravished his mouth. They broke away as the sound of the music drowned out in their ears, and Kyoya ushered them into a back room. Once there, he roughly slammed his small lover into the nearest wall and brought their lips back together in a heated frenzy. When he was sure that the weaker of the two was love-drug off his saliva, he broke the lip-lock.

His little slut had worked him up good. Shit, if he wasn't the prideful man that he was, that little show would have had him jerking himself off on the dance floor. "Well, that was quite the show, _Natsu_." His deep voice purred in the short stripper's ear, making him shudder at the husky tone of his own stage name. "You want to know what I think? I think we should make a show of our own, ne?"

Strong hands slowly trailed down Tsuna's sides then unzipped the skin tight leather pants that appeared even tighter from the teen's arousal. He traced the head of the leaking member, firmly pressing his thumb into the slit making his lover gasp before gripping it tightly and stroking him ever…so…slowly.

The brunette was whining nonsense; he knew what he wanted, but his mouth wasn't able to properly form sentences. Damn Kyoya for being so good with his hands! Said raven was smiling deviously the entire time, busying himself with Tsuna's exposed chest, making little love bites and sucking at any heated flesh in his reach.

"K..Kyo-kun…st-stop teasing m-me!" The raven smirked while taking his free hand to unzip the vest. Immediately, he latched his mouth onto a perky pink nipple, making Tsuna cry out.

He sucked vigorously at the nipple, swirling his tongue around it and working it to hardness while his free hand gave the other the same attention. The short teen shuddered and bucked his hips into Kyoya's other hand, panting as his skylark continued to pump his hardened length before stopping altogether.

Temporary golden eyes were glazed over as Kyoya unzipped his pants, his boxers stained with pre-cum as Tsuna did him the honor of pulling his heated dick out his pants. "Hibari-sama," he swooned, knowing full well that the police officer loved it when he called him that during times like this. "Don't you want the last part of your surprise? I've been waiting for this all day." The brunette devil half moaned as he watched his lover's red eyes widen in surprise then narrow as they filled with dark lust.

The older male's smirk matched the lust in his eyes, and it was the last thing Tsuna saw before he was forcefully turned around and pushed into the brick wall so that his cock rubbed against it, pleasurably yet painfully. Kyoya let out a pleased sigh as his ears absorbed his uke's masochistic pleasure noises.

"Of course, I want it, Tsunayoshi," he hummed as red eyes admiring the plump, taut ass while he parted the cheeks to reveal the pink, winking hole and his mouth watered. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." With that, the raven pressed his tongue against the hole, making the slutty devil shudder and gasp, before shoving it into Tsuna's tight heat.

The leather-clad vampire worked his skilled tongue against the clenching and unclenching sphincter; a deep groan rising from his throat as he pressed a kiss to the puckered hole. Tsuna was nearly having an orgasm at this point, crying out, moaning and pushing his ass out to take Kyoya's warm tongue in deeper. "Kya…Kyoya, m-more! Eat my tiny asshole out more...ohh!" The brunette felt shivers dance up his spine repeatedly as his lover's tongue stroked his walls, making more fluid seep from his hardness and drip down his balls and legs.

He groaned as his cock pressed harder against the wall while he reached his hand down to roughly stroke his aching member. "Ohh…Kyoya! Hah, so gooddd" Tsuna hissed, rocking his hips back onto the tongue and forward into his own hand.

When the puckering asshole was fully slicked with seme saliva, the vampire roughly inserted three fingers to stretch the hole even more. Slim, feminine legs were shaking like a newborn fawn's; the overall pleasure was hitting Tsuna pretty hard. It felt like his knees would go out on him from the lack of blood circulation, since it all went to one obvious place, but Kyoya kept one pale hand firmly on the small of his back to keep him steady.

Long, pale fingers explored the tight cavern thoroughly, probing deep and raking against the clenching walls before brushing the small brunette's prostate, making him scream and see stars. Pure lust danced in Kyoya's eyes as he watched his uke fall apart in his arms. He repeatedly pressed the teen's prostate, loving the way Tsuna moaned and cried his name while he jerked himself off. Tsuna moaned erotically as he stroked himself faster, his hands coated in his own pre-cum. Soon, he bit his bottom hard as he came, splashing ribbons of cum into his hand and on the wall.

Kyoya pulled away from the sweet asshole with a satisfied smile and a low chuckle. He turned the teen around to face him as he sat down before bringing Tsuna's dazed body down onto his lap. The skylark's erection was completely engorged, the head was an angry shade of red as his lover's tight entrance hovered over it. He trailed one hand up the younger male's body then stroked his cheek before cupping it gently. Tsuna's eyes widen then went half-lidded at the sign of affection, his heart felt like it would explode from his rib cage.

Damn Kyoya and his sudden moments of affections!

"Tsunayoshi?" Red eyes looked questioningly at his small devil. His answer was quick kiss against his forehead before Tsuna tightly gripped pale, broad shoulders and impaling himself of the stiff rod, crying out loudly as he did so.

The temporary vampire gasped, the feeling of that _tight heat _swallowing him so fast almost had him come on the spot, but he held it. Fuck, not screwing his lover for a few days made Tsuna even tighter than before; if that was even possible. With a glare and a sneer, he gripped those slim hips and delivered a few hard thrusts up into the small opening as his uke brought his hips down, groaned in appreciation for the rough treatment. Quickly, they reached a even rhythm and it seemed like the younger of the two was the more eager one.

Even after two years, Sawada Tsunayoshi was still a masochistic anal whore who knew how to take a cock.

"Fuh-Fuck, Kyo-kun! I..I love when y-your cock pounds m-me soooo deep and ha-hard!"

And during those years, Kyoya had learned that it was better to just give his lover what he wanted, whenever he wanted it and vise versa.

The two bodies rocked and moved in unison, their moans and pants filling the room as the carnal passion went wild. Tsuna rocked his hips down to meet his seme's thrusts, his tight passage now completely slick with sweat and pre-cum as Kyoya repeatedly pumped into him again and again. Small hands trailed up his own heated body to play with pert nipples and the skylark groaned at the sight, laying down on his back to enjoy the view.

And what a sight it was; Tsuna riding Kyoya long and hard and crying out as his lover's extremely thick member jabbed his prostate, making him cum a second time, his semen spraying on their' chests and stomachs.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (depends on who you were asking) Kyoya was no where near done. The raven gave the small devil's ass a squeeze before the brunette twisted around, not ever taking himself off the older male's hard dick, and rode his seme reverse cow"boy"-style.

"Hah," Kyoya panted softly, his sadistic grin making his sharp eyes light up in mischief. "You're such a shameless slut, Tsunayoshi. You like being stuffed with my hard cock, don't you?"

"Ah…ah…shit, Kyoya, you're so fucking _huge_…" Tsuna arched his back, rolling his hips as he slid down slowly onto the hard length again. The slutty devil moaned and leaned forward on his hands to let his lover watch himself slide in and out of the tight asshole he called home, and was extremely pleased with the groan of his name he got as a response. "Kyaa, my greedy boy pussy loves your huge cock so much. Can you feel it, Kyo-kun? My warm walls wrapped around your dick?"

Red eyes watched in amazement as his uke's back muscles flexed and relaxed, his tight ass going up and down on his large cock at a ridiculously slow pace. With a heated hiss, the beast inside the raven reared his ugly head and he quickly sat up, pushing the younger forward so that his ass was in the air.

"You're about to lose the feeling in your legs. Brace yourself," was all he said before roughly shoving himself back inside that wondrous heat, letting his eyes close at the feeling of Tsuna's hole squeezing his cock like a vise. The raven panted heavily, leaning forward so that the uke's ass pressed against his stomach as he lovingly linked their hands together, groaning loudly as he rocked inside the teen below him.

The younger pushed his ass back to meet each of Kyoya's thrusts, shifting his weight from his hands to his elbows to support himself properly, his hands squeezing his vampire's every time his prostate was struck. His breath was coming out in short gasps as his seme fucking him royally, and his body shuddered violently as came onto the floor and his legs. Of course, Kyoya still hadn't reached his peak yet; he wanted Tsuna to cum one more time before he filled the teen up with his seed.

"Hah...ah, Kyo-kun," the stripper mewled, raising his ass up higher. His head was hung low as his messy bangs covered his lustfully-loving eyes. Kyoya's, _his Kyoya's, _weight pressed against his back made him feel safe, and his hot, vodka and 7-up scented breath on his skin made the hairs on his neck stand at attention. Every touch made his skin hyper sensitive, and it still amazed Tsuna how much his body seemed to immediately react to the skylark.

When he worked at Underground, no one else's touch made him feel like this, except for maybe Reborn or Giotto. However, now, it only dulled in comparison to Kyoya. That was probably another reason why he loved this man so much in the first place.

A pale hand reached between smooth thighs to firmly stroke the semi-hard erection. He groaned again, burying his face into Tsuna's neck to bite the soft skin, making the small devil cry out a broken version of his name. Kyoya used his own legs to force his boyfriend's apart even more, allowing deeper penetrate into the hot channel. Each time he pulled out, some of his pre-cum would leak out the smaller male's ass before Kyoya slammed back in.

"Tsunayoshi," the raven panted, the hand stroking Tsuna's cock working overtime as he felt his own balls tighten. It was about that time. "Cum for me."

With that, Kyoya squeezed his lover's hand tightly as he gave a final thrust, cumming hard and deep into his uke's ass. The hot seed hitting the brunette devil's prostate directly made him scream and erupt into his lover's hand, pleasurable vibrations running up and down his cock as the older milked him. Both of them moaned as they rode out their intense orgasms together, mentally thanking themselves for coming to this stupid party.

The taller of the two sighed in contentment, his dark bangs plastered to his forehead via sweat as he leaned back to sit against the wall. With a huff, he pulled his sweet boyfriend into a loving embrace and affectionately kissed a equally sweaty forehead. Tsuna was still panting, not as harshly as before, but his breathing was still a bit erratic as he nestled into his Kyoya's firm chest. It was then that he vaguely noted that the suddenly affectionate vampire had fucked him with his tank top on. Why was _he _always the only one bare-assed naked?

"So," the teen started, letting his aching body relax. "Do you like Halloween now, Kyo-kun?"

"Hn. If all of them are going to end up like this, I just might be able to tolerate it."

Tsuna snorted dryly, before a pale hand lifted his chin. Ruby red orbs burned into his shining golden ones. "You know this still isn't over. Right, Sawada?"

Said teen blinked his wide eyes twice in confusion.

Kyoya resisted the urge to pinch the shorter male's cheeks and smirked. "Remember when you asked what would it take to get me to like Halloween? Remember what I said?"

The nineteen-year-old stared into space for a good ten seconds before his eyes widened and he facepalmed.

* * *

_'C'mon Kyoya, please,' a teary-eyed Tsuna whined as he followed behind his lover in the grocery store. He puffed out his cheeks as the taller male paid more attention to the different types of bird seed than to him. 'What would it take for you to like Halloween? At least tell me that!'_

_'...A whole week's worth of kinky sex. However I want it, no questions asked.'_

_Tsuna blinked at the blunt answer, but chose to ignore just how serious Kyoya was. He smiled and stood up on his tip-toes to kiss his seme's cheek. 'Hehe, that's fine! Now let's get outta here so we can get our costumes~"_

* * *

"I didn't know you were serious! I can't agree to that, Kyoya!"

"Oh, but you will, and best believe I'm holding you to it." Kyoya tapped the pouting male's nose once before kissing it. "So let's go home and you can change into part two of your costume."

"Part two? There's no fucking part two, you sick pervert!"

"Yeah, there is. You're my horny sex slave."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Maybe he shouldn't have forced Kyoya into liking Halloween after all.

* * *

**Whoo, that's done! And it's significantly shorter than Carnivore's Delight. I have no idea where this came from. Like I said, I wanted to do a song fic for the song Do Me Right, but I don't know why I threw in the Halloween theme...xD I was actually drinking a Popper while I was editing this. Oh well! **

**Well, Tsuna isn't as slutty as he used to be now that he has Kyoya. And just to clear things up, Kyoya is twenty in this fic and Tsuna is nineteen, since it's two year later. In the previous Just Because I Can stories, Tsuna was seventeen and Kyoya was eighteen. I know you can figure out how Kyoya became a cop at such a early age. **

**Ok guys, you see that little box right down there? Leave me a review and tell me what you think or just tell me which part you liked best. I'm taking suggestion on the next two Just Because I Can installments. So leave your suggestions in the reviews and I'll look over them before picking the best two. Remember, you can ask for the previously slutty Tsuna or you can pick the water-down version. **

**It's up to you, really. Have fun~**

_Signing out for now,  
-Decima ;)_


End file.
